Honor Among Thieves
by MackenzieTheHuntress
Summary: Ava was raised by the Thieves Guild. Her sister, Karliah, was believed to be dead until a recent string of events. Mercer wants Karliah dead, but can Ava manage to kill her own sister? Rated T for Mild Language and Suggestive Themes
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER II COMING SOON!**

You can speed up the process by leaving me reviews on what you want to see next. Thank you as always!

* * *

The sun was setting over the barren city of Riften, there weren't near as many travelers in the city as there was in it's glory days. Some believed that the Thieves Guild was to blame for this. Ava, however, knew better.

The door to The Flagon flew open, a leather clad woman appeared out of the darkness. Her face was shadowed by a hood, her identity hidden. As the woman approached the bar she removed her hood, revealing her pale grey face. "Ava, it's good to see you've returned. Steal anything good?" An older Breton man sitting at the bar said to her. A smirk grew on her face. "How does this look, ol' Delvin?" Ava asked pulling a gemstone out of her satchel. The mans face lit up with astonishment. "By Ysmir, you best show that to Vex if that's what I believe it is."

Ava's never seen Delvin so excited about and old gemstone and she's known the man her whole life. Ava was raised by the Guild, been there since she was a small child. Her sister, Karliah, was a member. But one day Mercer Frey returned to the Guild barely living, he was beaten beyond Oblivion. Gallus and Karliah had gone on the heist with him, but they had not returned.

It was late at night and Ava was asleep in the Flagon. Mercer told the guild of Karliah's treachery, how she murdered Gallus in cold blood and tried to do the same to him. The Guild decided to keep it a secret from Ava, they told her Gallus and her sister were killed by bandits. Delvin took her in, treated her as his own and saved her from going to Honorhall Orphanage.

Ava was half Dunmer, half Nord. Her mother was a Dunmer and her father a Nord. She took after her father's appearance dark brown hair and brown eyes, her skin a pale milky grey. Karliah took after their mother, resembling more of a Dark Elf. Their parents died when Ava was young, Karliah took over the mothering role and moved them to the Guild. 25 years later, Mercer was Guild Master and new thieves flooded The Flagon calling it home.

Ava smiled at her caretaker and walked over to Vex. "Hey, can you look at this for me? Delvin seems to think its something of importance." She showed the gem to Vex, shining it with her sleeve. Vex took the gem from her hand and examined it. "Been a while since I've seen one of those. What you've got there is a Stone of Barenziah." Ava heard about the stones. She didn't know much, only that they were worth a sum of coin. "So is it worth anything to you?" Ava asked Vex. "Not like that it isn't. The stone was pried off of Barenziah's ceremonial crown by a thief in order to cover his tracks."

It didn't make much sense to Ava. She thought that even one of them would be worth something. "Are you sure you won't buy it?" Ava asked, pouting her lip. "Look, you know I only buy things I can turn around quickly for a profit. And no one wants those stones unless they have the whole set. Tell you what, if you find the rest of them, talk to me again. Otherwise, keep it and maybe it'll bring you luck." Vex smiled and roughed up her hair. She didn't take kindly to new recruits, claiming Mercer brought them in to replace her. Everyone thought it was unusual that Vex and Ava were friends, it didn't match Vex's personality.

"Here he is, the man himself!" Ava heard a voice call from behind the bar. She knew exactly who it was, Brynjolf. She moved away from Vex and toward the two men speaking. "Ava I think you need to get a bigger pair of pants from Tonilia, I don't believe the leather could hug you're backside any tighter." Vekel chuckled, he clearly consumed too many tankards of Black Briar Mead. Ava's cheeks turned red, hot with anger and embarrassment. She turned to walk away when a familiar hand landed on her arm and held her back.

"Lass, you know he's drunk. Why are you walking away?" Brynjolf looked down at her, disappointed at her vulnerability. Ava rolled her eyes at him and yanked her arm from Brynjolf's grasp. "A drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts. He said it as if it were an insult, so what if my armor is tight on my ass? Isn't that what men of his standards like?" Ava's voice grew louder. The others in The Flagon looked at the two astonished by Ava's bluntness. Brynjolf hushed her. "It's what all men like lass." He chuckled. Ava smiled and looked into Brynjolf's eyes. "Even you?" Her voice was quiet and sultry. She placed a kiss on his cheek before he could answer and slipped off into the darkness if the cistern.

Brynjolf was only a few years her senior. He joined the Guild a year before Ava was old enough to start doing jobs for Delvin and Mercer. He helped her out on most of her jobs and they quickly fell for each other. Though neither of them acted on their feelings, the members of the Guild seen them as a couple.

Ava walked over to her bed in the cistern and fell in it. She heard someone fussing about and cursing. She looked up from her bed and seen Mercer Frey reviewing evidence from the latest job. Aringoth sold Goldenglow Estate to an unknown person. This prevented Maven Black Briar from easily obtaining honey, her competitor Sabjorn was benefiting from this so Maven hired Ava to take care of him. During the job Ava discovered a note revealing that the person that bought Goldenglow was assisting Sabjorn. The mystery person used a strange symbol instead of their name. Ava assumed Mercer had figured it out, he just returned from Solitude.

"Damn her to Oblivion." Mercer said to himself. He didn't notice Ava enter the cistern so she remained hidden in her bed and listened. "I thought I heard the last of Karliah years ago." Tears brewed in Ava's eyes. It couldn't be the Karliah she knew as her sister, could it? She jumped out of bed and walked up to Mercer, tears streaming down her hot cheeks. "Mercer, yo..you said Karliah was murdered by bandits.." Ava could barely stand, she used Mercer's desk as support. She felt a burning sensation deep within her gut. She felt so betrayed. "Ava..I..uh..I didn't know you were in here." Mercer knew he was busted, he couldn't hide the _truth _from her any longer. Before he could continue on Brynjolf errupted through the door, Ava's sobs were loud enough that the guards above them patrolling Riften probably heard.

"What's going on in here?" Brynjolf asked sternly, pulling Ava close to him. "She knows that her sister isn't dead. I was about to tell her the truth." Mercer answered. Ava pulled away from Brynjolf as the rest of the Guild walked in. "You knew about this?" She asked him coldly. He reached out to her but she slapped his hand. "Don't touch me." She looked towards the others who were silent. "Vex. Sapphire. Vipir. You all knew about this?" Her gaze turned to Delvin. She looked down and shook her head. "I don't even know what to say. I trusted you with my life Delvin. You raised me after my sister "died". You knew how much she meant to me, she was the only Talos damned family I had left! How could you keep such a secret from me?" The tears consumed her face, her appearance didn't even come close to the beauty she was minutes before this happened. She looked cheated, empty inside, truly heart-broken.

"Where is she? I need to see her!" She looked up at Mercer as if she was ready to pounce on him. "Where in Oblivion is my sister?!" Everyone just looked at her in silence. Brynjolf tried to hold her once more, this time she accepted nuzzling her face into his chest. "Lass I believe Mercer has something to tell you." Brynjolf cupped her chin and wiped the tears from her face. Ava turned to Mercer and apologized for her behavior. "Go on." Mercer caressed her cheek and pulled out a chair for her. He looked towards Vekel and signaled him to fetch some mead. Whatever he was about to tell Ava wasn't going to be easy. "Ava, that night at Snow Veil Sanctum Gallus and Karliah weren't murdered by bandits." She nodded her head hanging on every word he said. "Karliah murdered Gallus.." He started to say something else but Ava cut him off. "You're lying my sister loved him! She might not have been the nicest person but she was no murderer!" She stood up in Mercer's face, her eyes turning more sinister. "I wasn't finished woman, I suggest you sit down before you do something you regret." Mercer scoffed and stepped back. Ava lunged toward him but Brynjolf pulled her back and gently pushed her down on the chair.

"If you're so sure of your sisters innocence. Why haven't you seen her in 20 years?" He had a point, Ava hadn't seen or heard from Karliah since the night they left. "Karliah destroyed everything the Guild stood for. She murdered Gallus in cold blood and betrayed the Guild. After we discovered what she'd done, we spent months trying to track her down, but she just vanished. We told you we were searching for the bandit group. I'm sorry that we've lied to you." Ava's eyes were puffy from the sobbing she looked a mess. "Why has she returned?" Her voice was sullen. "Your sister and I were like partners. I went with her on every heist. We watched each other's backs. I know her techniques, her skills. If she kills me, there'll be no one left that could possibly catch her. She's where 'The end began' Snow Veil Sanctum. We have to go out there before she disappears again." This was happening too fast for Ava. After 20 years of mourning her dead sister, Mercer tells her that Karliah is alive and well. And now he wants to hunt her down and catch her. Ava started to feel nauseous and the cistern began to spin. She stood up and grabbed Brynjolf's shoulder. "Lass are you alright?" She opened her mouth to speak to Brynjolf put she passed out.

She awoke a short time later. Mercer, Brynjolf, Vex, and Delvin were sitting around her bed. "I'm sorry I just couldn't handle all the heart ache at once." Brynjolf grabbed her hand. "Just take it one step at a time, lass." Mercer became agitated. "We can't let her slip through our fingers. We are going together and we're going to kill her. Prepare yourself and meet me at the ruins as soon as you can. "No, I can't. I won't kill my sister." Tears were welling in her eyes again. "If you don't help me I will banish you from the Guild! Mercer threatened. Brynjolf and Vex just looked. "You can't do that Mercer! She's been here since she was a pup. If you banish her, you'll have to banish me as well. After Karliah disappeared I vowed that I would protect her." Delvin spoke up causing the others to speak up as well. "Mercer you're overreacting are you even sure that it is Karliah? Vex asked. Brynjolf stood up and grabbed Ava's hand. "We're going for a walk. When you've decided the best way to handle this, come find us. Until then there will be no talk of banishment." Mercer was insulted by Brynjolf's sudden rise of authority. "I'm the Guild Master here Bryn, not you. What I say goes." Brynjolf picked Ava up and threw her over his shoulder. "That may be so, but without a Guild you're nothing. If you banish Ava, the Guild is going to walk out on you. So think about this would ya?" With that said Brynjolf left Mercer silent and proceeded out of the secret passageway with Ava in tow.

* * *

Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading. I just wanted to get something out. The more response I get from you guys the faster I will churn out the chapters, so leave me reviews. You guys are the best!


	2. Chapter 2

The night air was cool, normal weather for Riften. Brynjolf and Ava emerged from the secret passageway as the guards were taking down an amateur thief. "Pity, it is. The Guild has taken a turn for the worst." Bryn said observing the guards.

With Ava's success in the Guild she was able to buy Honeyside, a home within the city. Brynjolf led her through her front door and out onto the patio. They stood there for a moment in silence, looking out at Lake Honrich. "It's truly beautiful out here." Ava said trying to take her mind off of Karliah. She stood next to the edge, gripping the rail.

"I don't want you going out there with him lass." Brynjolf took Ava's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Bryn, what are you doing?" She asked ignoring his objection. "She's dangerous Ava. I don't want you to get hurt, you mean the world to me." Ava became tense. Brynjolf knew that he just created unwanted tension between them. "Do you honestly believe that my own sister would try to kill me?" She was taken back by what he said. "Somethings not right with Mercer's story, Karliah wouldn't hurt Gallus or Mercer unless she needed to. And she sure as Oblivion wouldn't run away after failing to kill Mercer. She'd come back for him in the middle of the night and kill him, she wouldn't wait 25 years." Ava was crying at this point.

Brynjolf sat down on a chair and pulled Ava onto his lap. "I never knew your sister so I can't agree with you. I've only heard stories about how deadly she is." He brushed a piece of hair behind his ears. "Delvin told me that you two were pretty close, she raised you after your parents died. When Mercer told you about her _death _you were devastated, wouldn't eat for weeks." He pulled her hood down and started running his fingers through her hair.

Ava made herself sick thinking about her sister, she needed to change the subject. "Bryn, can I ask you something? Her doewy brown eyes looked up at him. "Anything lass." She smiled at him and turned her attention towards the scenery. "What are we?" Her voice was quiet. "Thieves my dear." He laughed as Ava punched him in the arm. "No, you and me. What are we doing?" She pulled their hands to her chest showing him. Brynjolf sighed. "Do you remember the day we first met?" He asked reminiscing. "I try not to." Ava jested. "You were a young thing, barely a woman." Ava punched him again. "I was 16." Brynjolf chuckled at her defense. "Hold on I'm not done yet. But you were beautiful, stunning actually. You were determined, something passed down from your sister I suppose. You sought me out, asked me for help. And ever since that day.." He paused waiting for Ava's reaction. "You've had me wrapped around your finger. I'm in love with you Ava."

She looked up at the man who held her. "I..I'm in love with you too." She said before crashing her lips to his. He tasted of the mead he drank earlier, sweet. "Bryn, I have to go with Mercer. Somethings just not right and I have to find out what it is. And..I..If it's neccasary I will kill my sister." She started to cry again but it was short-lived as Brynjolf wiped her tears and pulled her in for another kiss. "No. I don't want you to get hurt." Brynjolf finally confessed his feelings for her and would be damned if he was about to let her go off on some wild horker chase. "You can't stop me." Ava said taking her leave.

She erupted through the front door of her house, anger welling inside of her. Brynjolf quickly followed in pursuit. "Lass wait." He barely got the words out of his mouth when Ava interrupted him. "No, don't lass me. She's my sister and I'm not going to let Mercer just murder her without knowing why she killed Gallus." She turned to walk away when she heard Brynjolf sigh. "I realize I can't stop you, but will you do one thing for me?" Ava turned back towards him and seen a man riddled with defeat. "What is it Brynjolf? I really should go." Bryn walked towards her and took her chin in his hand. "Be as careful as you can be. You never know what dangers could be lying in that ruin." With that said he kissed her passionately and pushed her onwards.

Walking into the cistern made Ava uneasy. Mercer was sitting at his desk like he always does. She wasn't sure about this whole situation. It just didn't feel right, like Mercer was up to something. Ava was afraid of what he would do at Snow Veil. She swallowed hard and proceded forward towards his desk. "I'm ready Mercer." His eyes were as cold as night, not like the man she was accustomed to seeing. "Let's head out then. I've paid for our horses, they're waiting at the stable." Mercer rose from his chair and put his arm around Ava's shoulder. "No matter what happens there, The Guild won't think any less of you." Frey's words frightened Ava but she refused to show it. "Right, whatever it takes." She walked into The Flagon and kissed Delvin on the cheek. "Don't wait up for me." Fear flashed in the old mans eyes. He tried to hide it but Ava was too keen. "Delvin, I'll be okay. I promise." Before he could say anything in response she was already crossing near the door.

Mercer suggested that they leave their horses a few miles back to prevent Karliah from escaping. It was nearing dawn when they approached Snow Veil Sanctum. Snow was falling steadily, littering Ava's dark brown locks. Her breaths became shorter and shorter as they drew closer to the ruin. "Here we are, keep your eyes peeled." Mercer drew his sword from its sheath and took down Karliah's horse. "We can't risk her getting away. I know it's cruel. Just look away." The horse whinnied, making Ava nauseous. "Let's just get inside." Ava said pushing past Mercer. She felt her knees tremble as she walked down the steps to the sanctum. Mercer unlocked the door with ease. "The stench in here...smells like death. Be on your guard.

* * *

Short update to hold you off. What will happen in Snow Veil Sanctum? Leave me reviews of what you want to happen and I might take them into consideration! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Ava rolled her eyes at Mercer behind his back, she knew exactly what he was doing. Make her scared and she'll cut down anything that crosses her path. He's hoping that Karliah jumps out at her, she'll think with her dagger and shove it deep into her sisters skull, but Ava knew him all to well. She was going to play this smart, play dumb for Mercer.

"Pull the chain over there, and watch out for the spikes." Mercer instructed. "Looks like Karliah reset all of the traps." Ava pulled the chain and stepped back to avoid being skewered. "Why would she do that? Do you think she knows we're coming?" Ava asked. "There's no way to be sure, but I have a good feeling that she does."

In the next room Ava stepped on a pressure plate and triggered a fire trap. "Argh" She grumbled holding a burn wound. "Careful! Be quiet before you wake more draugr. There's two more of them ahead, watch your step." Mercer said with a scowl on his wrinkled face.

As they made their way through the burial crypts, Mercer hung back, allowing Ava to delve further in front of him. Most of the draugr were still alive, Mercer noted. "Sneaking past them was probably child's play for Karliah."He whispered into cold air of the crypt. Ava tried her hardest to ignore the game he was trying to play.

Mercer and Ava came to a dead-end. "Ah, it's one of the infamous Nordic puzzle doors. How quaint." Ava leaned up against the adjacent wall and crossed her arms, listening to Mercer. "Without the matching claw, they're normally impossible to open. And since I'm certain Karliah already did away with it, we're on our own. Fortunately, these doors have a weakness if you know how to exploit it." Ava wasn't in the mood for a lesson on picking locks. "I'm assuming you know how to exploit it then?" Ava asked with her usual smart ass tone. "Quite simple, really. Karliah's close. I'm certain of it. Now let's get moving." Mercer said ignoring Ava's interruption.

Mercer nudged Ava to go ahead of him, she took the first step over the door. Before she knew what was happening she was on the ground, poison pumping through her veins. The room became cold and she lay immobile. However, she heard a conversation between a woman she recognized as Karliah and Mercer.

"Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?" Mercer asked as he put his hand over the sheath containing the very blade he threatened to cut Karliah down with. "Give me a reason to try." Karliah quipped. Ava tried to raise her head but with failed effort all she could do was utter a grunt, causing a brief distraction. "You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired." Mercer said returning to the conversation. "To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies.' It was the first lesson Gallus taught us." "You always were a quick study." Mercer flashed a fronted smile. "Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive." Ava knew it, Karliah wasn't the one who killed Gallus.

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way." "Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?" Karliah's words didn't seem to sit well with Mercer. "Enough of this mindless banter! Come, Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!" Ava once again tried to come alive and once again she failed. I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise the next time we meet, it will be your undoing."

Karliah quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out an invisibility potion. Before Mercer could say Nightingale, she disappeared into thin air. His mind clouded with anger as he turned toward Ava. _"_How interesting. It appears Gallus's history has repeated itself. Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place. But do you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible because of you." Ava spat in his face. "You son of a bitch." That only angered him more, he wiped the rancid fluid from his cheek and unsheathed his sword. "Farewell. I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards." Mercer raised his weapon and pushed it deep between Ava's ribs.

Ava was regaining consciousness when she realized she was outside of the Sanctum. She looked over to see her sister, Karliah, examining her dead steed. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to lunge towards her. "Easy, easy. Don't get up so quickly. How are you feeling?" A familiar voice called. "Kar, why'd you shoot me?" Ava said with jest. "It's nice to see you too. I saved your life. My arrow was tipped with a unique paralytic poison. It slowed your heart and kept you from bleeding out." Ava struggled to sit up. "Why shoot me though?" "My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer, but I never had a clear shot. I made a split second decision to get you out-of-the-way and it prevented your death, sister." Karliah hugged her sister tightly. "It feels so good to finally hug you again, you've grown into such a beautiful woman." Karliah said as she wiped the tears from Ava's face.

"You know Kar, you used to tell me about Gallus and how he was your soul mate." Karliah raised a brow. "What are you getting at Ava?" The wind blew hard nearly blowing out there fire, Ava reached over and threw another log in. "I think I found my Gallus." Karliah smiled and brushed back her sister's hair. "Brynjolf seems like a good man." Ava's jaw nearly dropped. "How in Oblivion did you know I was talking about Brynjolf?" Karliah chuckled. "Just because you haven't seen me doesn't mean I haven't been around. I've been keeping an eye on you and I've see you two together. A lot actually. "Why didn't you say anything?" Ava's mood turned sour. "I was convinced you were dead for twenty-five years and the whole time you've been stalking me in the bushes." Karliah sighed. "I wanted to, believe me, I really wanted to. In fact, I almost did a couple of times. But, I tried my damnedest not too. It would've raised too much suspicion, I hope you understand. I've been waiting for this moment ever since the night I ran, you're the only family I have and I promise I will never leave you again. Both Ava and Karliah began to cry.

After the reunion was over, Karliah brought forth some business. "I didn't come here for irony's sake, I needed to recover Gallus' journal. He was coming close to exposing Mercer to the Guild when Mercer lured us here and murdered him." Karliah pulled the journal from her armor and handed it to Ava. "Take this to Enthir at the college. He'll know how to decipher it." Ava's face fell. "Why can't you come to Winterhold with me?" Karliah held her little sister's face in her hands. "Soon my sweet sister, we'll be together again soon enough." She kissed her forehead and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked Chapter 3. Was Ava and Karliah's reunion what you thought it would be? Leave me reviews and tell me how much you liked it or hated it. Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here. I just want to take the time to thank you for every follow, every favorite, and every review. Without you guys I wouldn't be here doing what I love; writing FanFiction.**

* * *

"Winterhold never seemed so far away." Ava said to her horse, the cold air finally getting to her head. "That's right. You can't talk." The path to Winterhold was littered with Frost Trolls and Frostbite Spiders, Ava's favorite. She decided that she didn't have the time to stop and fight them off so she just road past.

An hour or so later, she finally arrived in the town. Ava dismounted her horse and walked towards the inn. As she put her hand on the doorknob she felt a gut-wrenching pain in her side. Karliah's poison was nearly worn off and she was in dire need of a healer.

A strange-looking man came to her rescue. She looked up at him and found herself in discust. He was a Thalmor Agent, holding up at the college no doubt. Ava hated the Thalmor almost as much as she hated Mercer at this point. "You need medical attention." The Altmer said as he scooped Ava into his arms. "Put me down, I can handle myself Elf." The man just looked down at her in confusion. "I don't know if you've noticed but, you're an elf as well." She tried to tell him to bugger off but only muffled groan left her dry, voluptuous lips.

She awoke downstairs on a cot, the Thalmor nowhere to be found. She didn't mind at all, at least this way she didn't have to thank him. An older man came to her side and handed her some freshly brewed snowberry tea. "Drink this, it will help fight off infection. That's a nasty wound young woman. What happened?" Ava took the goblet from his hand and drank from it. "I was stabbed in the back." The man had a puzzled look on his face. "I'm afraid you're mistaken the wound is on your torso." Ava smiled. "Figuratively speaking. I've been sent by my sister, Karliah." The Bosmer's eyes lit up. "Karliah? Then she's finally found it! Do you have Gallus's journal?" Ava took another sip of tea. "That means you must be Enthir. I do have Gallus's journal but there is a problem." "A problem? Let me see it." Ava reluctantly handed Enthir the journal. "This is just like Gallus. A good friend, but always too clever for his own good. He's written the text in the Falmer language." "Well, can you translate it?" Ava asked. "No. However, I know someone who might. The court wizard in Markarth, Calcelmo, might have the materials you need to get this journal translated."

Ava wondered if Mercer had gotten back to the guild yet. She worried about Brynjolf, she worried that Mercer told him Karliah had repeated history. Ava swore to herself that she would smite Mercer the first chance she got. Enthir warned her about Calcelmo's fierceness when it came to his studies. She thanked him for healing her and set off to Markarth on another long journey.

Brynjolf lay about in the Cistern awaiting the return of his Guild Master and his love. He was deeply concerned about Ava's well-being and the state of her mind. She wasn't thinking clearly when she left with Mercer, she wanted her sister to be innocent so bad. A loud clang broke Brynjolf from his thoughts. It was Mercer beaten and bloodied once more. Brynjolf jumped from his chair behind Mercer's desk and ran to his aid.

"Mercer are you alright?" He asked. Mercer cried out in pain as Brynjolf helped him to his feet. "Yes, but I'm badly injured." A sense of worry washed over Brynjolf as he noticed Ava wasn't there. "Where's Ava?" Bryn asked alarmed. "Brynjolf, she didn't make it. Karliah took her down with an arrow before she even crossed the threshold." Tears welled in his eyes, his heart ached. "Please tell me you killed her." Mercer chuckled. "She got me good, but I got her better. She escaped the sanctum but her wounds were grave. There's no way she made it very far, she's dead. Brynjolf..I'm sorry about Ava."

Just as Brynjolf was about to say something Delvin walked through the door to the Flagon. "Aye, Mercer are you alright?" He asked moments before he noticed the look on his fellow theif's face. "Bryn why the long face?" He asked, worry in his foreign voice. "It's Ava.." Delvin fell to his knees and cried out to the Divines. "Just please let her rest easy." He wiped the moisture from his cheeks and stood up with rage. "You bastard! You were supposed to take care of her, I ought to kill you right now." He yelled as he stormed across the cistern towards Mercer. Thrynn appeared from the darkness and held Delvin back. "Killing Mercer isn't going to bring her back Del, just take a moment and breath." Delvin sat on the edge of the walkway and washed his face in the water beneath him. "She was a good soul, kindest woman I ever knew." He shook his head. "We need to go back for her body, she deserves a proper burial." Delvin said. "I..Uh..I Uh, buried her outside of the sanctum." Mercer knew that if they went back for her body they'd discover the stab wound that matched perfectly to the blade of his sword. "Bloody Oblivion mate, can't you do anything right?" Delvin asked. "I'm sorry, I've let the Guild down. Once I return to health we'll throw a ceremony for her. For now go get something to drink."

Everyone left the cistern and went into the Flagon to get drunk and mourn the lost of their dear friend. Everyone but Mercer Frey. As soon as his men left the cistern he stood up from the bed Brynjolf laid him on and wiped the blood and ash from his face. He wasn't really wounded, he only staged his injuries. A smug smirk grew across his face as he walked to the large door across the cistern. It was where they kept all the wealth, it was locked up tight and needed two keys to open. Mercer only obtained one, same as Delvin and Brynjolf. But Mercer had something they didn't, a mysterious key. He used it to open the door and took everything. Absolutley everything, he left the Guild bone dry. He walked over to the secret entrance and let out a laugh of self pleasure. He fooled everyone and was pleased with himself.

Back in Markarth, Ava was having an awful time trying to get into Calcelmo's Dwemer Museum. He made her run errands for him, she was a thief not a housecarl. With Ava's hard work she had inscribed the writings she needed onto a roll of paper and was already on her way back to Winterhold by the end of the day. Her poor horse needed serious rest as soon as they got back to Enthir.

The next morning Ava was resting in the Frozen Hearth and her horse was resting outside. Enthir and Karliah came in to wake her up. After deciphering Gallus's journal, Karliah wanted to speak with her sister. "As a Nightingale, I've been sworn to secrecy regarding the Selpulcher. I know the Guild doesn't do much to foster faith, but I'm going to have to ask that you continue to trust me sister." "Yes sister, we'll do it your way for now, but mark my words, I will kill Mercer Frey." Karliah pulled Ava in close for a hug. "I'll make for Riften and scout the situation; see if I can discover what Mercer's up to. When you are ready meet me at the Ragged Flagon."

In Riften, things were gloomy. The Guild had lost a family member and they haven't seen their master in two days. Brynjolf and the others assumed that he had gone for healing. Delvin was still taking Ava's death hard but someone else, on the other hand, had some help taking his mind off of things. Before Brynjolf and Ava started going on heists together there was speculation around the Guild that Tonilia was having an affair with Brynjolf. The idea was dismissed when Tonilia pledged her love for Vekel. Now that Ava has been taken out of the equation it looks as if the rumours from earlier weren't just rumours. Vekel was fed up with Tonilia refusing to marry him because she "liked things the way they were" and Tonilia had her eyes on a former prize.

A day later Ava and Karliah left for Riften. Karliah decided that it was a better idea for her to leave before Ava so she could dig up Mercer's whereabouts. A long trip later Ava was at the stables outside of the city. The guard looked like he'd seen a ghost. "You, I thought you were dead." He said happily. "You sound like you were happy about it." Ava replied slightly insulted. "No, no. I'm just happy that you're alive." Ava just rolled her eyes and pushed forward past the gate. It was nice to be back in Riften, it was quiet and not so cold. People around town were whispering back and forth and staring at Ava as she walked past. They heard that she was dead too, there was no doubt about it. She didn't care all she wanted at this point was to expose Mercer to the Guild and see Brynjolf again. She walked through the Ratway and stopped at the door of the Flagon. Her sister was already there waiting for her. "Are you ready sister? I've been inside already. I think people are starting to suspect who I am." Ava hugged her sister. "It will be alright Kar, I promise. We'll get this all straightened out.

Karliah followed Ava into the Ragged Flagon but was stopped abruptly. Her sister stood in front of her in a state of shock.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! What do you think will happen next? Do you think Ava will see Bryn and Tonilia? Guess you'll find out next time. Thanks again. I have the urge to say "Comment, Rate, and Subscribe." But this isn't Youtube so...Fav, Follow, Review? Makes more sense.**


End file.
